Good Friends Really Do Last Forever
by no1gleek
Summary: Quinn thought they were never going to be friends again, but i guess good friends really do last forever.  i know i suck a sumaries xD  Quinn/Santana friendship one shot.


Good Friends Really Do Last Forever

Me and Santana had been best friends since we were five and she moved in across the road from me, I was out in the garden and I saw a moving van across the street, there was a little girl moving that house, I was really happy because we could be best friends, I ran to find my mom and to tell her there were new people moving in across the street

"Mom, mom, mom, there is a new family moving in across the street, they have a little girl who looks my age, can we go and meet them?"

She said in reply

"Of course"

We then headed across the street to say hi. My mom said to her mom

"Hello, we live across the street, I just wanted to say, if you need anything we will be their to help if you need any, how old is your daughter?"

I saw the little girl was hiding behind her mom; she seemed really shy her mom said

"Thanks, we'll be sure to pop over if we need anything, she's just turned 5, how old is your daughter?"

My mum said,

"She's 5 too, maybe they could play together sometime?"

I was really happy because she was my age maybe she would be going to my school that would be really cool! I went over to her and said

"Hi, im Quinn, what's your name?"

She didn't speak at first and then she said very quietly

"Santana"

I took her hand and said

"Do you want to play"?

She nodded and we ran off into my back garden to play she said to me

"What are we going to play?"

I wasn't sure what we should play, I had so many good games that I played on my own but I didn't know what we could play with 2 people instead of one, my sister didn't usually want to play any of my games, so I always ended up playing on my own. I paused for a bit and said

"Look over there"

There was glitter on the floor

"It's fairy dust"

She looked at me like I was crazy and said

"My mum says fairy's don't exist"

I gave her a shocked look, I really was in shock, of course they exist, how could they not I thought to myself, so I said

"Well of course they do, they are everywhere, otherwise how do we get glitter, it obviously comes from fairies"

She smiled at me and said

"That makes sense, so are we going to look for the fairies that left that glitter trail then?"

She had caught on before I had I didn't know where this game was going to go but looking for fairies might be fun so I said

"Yes, lets go! Look over there in that tree, I see a fairy, do you?"

She said whispering

"Yes, I do see it, lets whisper because otherwise we might scare it away"

I didn't want to scare away the fairies, and the game was getting fun, so I whispered back

"Lets pretend to be fairies, I have a dressing up box inside we can go and get dressed up as fairies if you want?"

She sounded excited and said

"Yay, lets go"

We went and dressed up like fairies, I was wearing a pink dress with pink wings and she was wearing a blue dress with blue fairy wings, I found my pink lip-gloss and said

"Do you want some?"

But she backed away from me quickly and said

"My mum doesn't let me"

I walked closer to her and whispered

"We can always take it off before you go home, its really easy"

She agreed so I lent it to her, I also found a put of glitter and we put that on our faces too I said sounding really excited

"We really look like fairies now, we have the glitter and everything"

We ran around the garden playing fairies for about an hour and then she went home but before she did I said to her

"You are my new best friend Santana"

She hugged me and replied

"You're my best friend too Quinn"

We hugged for a few minutes before her mum came to pick her up, when her mum saw us she said

"It looks like you girls have had fun, you look interesting"

I didn't know what she meant by 'interesting' but I smiled and nodded anyway, the next day when I got into school, I saw her sitting in the corner on her own, I ran over to her

"SANTANA"

I screamed in joy she jumped up and we ran into each others arms she looked really scared, so I took her hands and said to her

"You look scared, don't worry, I'll look after you"

Then she smiled at me, I smiled back, and that was the beginning of an amazing friendship.

When we were 7 during lunch time at school we were playing with the boys, me and Santana were the princesses that the boys had captured, we had to hide in the jungle gym, there was a wooden box around the slide and that was where we had to hide in until the came and got us, me and Santana just sat there talking for a while up against the wood although that was probably a mistake as the wood wasn't very strong. As we were talking, I lent backwards and the wood gave way. I fell backwards. As I was falling I could hear Santana shouting

"QUINN"

I landed on my arm, tears immediately filled up in my eyes and I couldn't see, it hurt so much. Santana looked down to see me crying on the floor she shouted down to me

"Quinn, im coming down don't worry"

She ran down the stairs and rushed to my aid, I was clutching my arm in pain as tears rolled down my face, Santana said to me

"Quinn, can you still move it?"

I wasn't sure, all I knew at that moment was that it hurt, a lot, I couldn't think straight from the splitting pain and the crying, Santana said

"Im going to gently lift it up okay?"

I sniffed and said

"Okay, but gently, it really hurts"

She lifted my arm up slightly really slowly and gently, I screamed. My arm was swelling up and I couldn't move it properly, the boys ran over because they had head my scream one of them said

"Quinn, are you hurt, shall I get the teacher?"

I couldn't speak because I was crying too much so Santana spoke for me, so looked really concerned, and she spoke really fast with a tone of urgency in her voice

"Yes, run"

Santana then turned to me; she took one of my hands and held it tight, she said to me

"Don't worry Quinn, im sure it will be ok, I will be with you through all of it don't worry"

The teacher then came out and saw me on the floor and the broken wood from the slide she looked shocked as she ran over to me and said

"Oh no, Quinn what happened?"

Santana spoke for me, as I still didn't want to speak because I was crying Santana said

"Miss, we were up in the jungle gym, sitting in the wooden box around the slide and Quinn lent back against the wood and it broke and she fell down and landed on her arm, I rushed down to help her and I tried to move it gently and slowly so it wouldn't hurt her but it still did"

Miss Andrews then took my arm and moved it slightly, I screamed again, she looked at how it had swelled up and then she looked up at me and said

"I think you might have broken it Quinn, im going to have to call your mom to come an get you, Santana do you want to stay with her? Should I call your mom and tell her that you are with Quinn?"

I was really scared and I was shivering, I didn't know if my mum would be home, I then heard Santana say

"Yes please"

And then she turned to me and gave me a hug, but tried carefully to mind my arm. I rested my head on her shoulder and tears started filling my eyes again, I trusted Santana to be able to tell me what I should do, she seemed to be much smarter than me when it came to making decisions so I asked her

"Santana, do you think I will be ok, will I be able to be fixed?"

I really didn't think it was possible to fix people if the were broken, my parents hadn't broken anything before so I didn't know anything about it and I was only 7 at the time, I was really worried about if I could get fixed

"Im sure they will be able to fix you Quinn, you know how you used to say that if you believed in something everything would get better?"

I did say that a lot, I believed it to be true, but not at this moment, I didn't feel like myself at all, I didn't feel like the girl with the massive imagination like I was usually, I felt like all the magic, and all the imagination had been taken out of me, I wasn't too sure what to say, so I just stuttered

"y-y-yes"

Santana then continued

"Well then, believe that it will get better and hopefully it will, that is what you said to me whenever I was upset or hurt"

Just then the teacher came out again and said to us

"Quinn, your mom is here now, Santana are you going to go with her? I have called your mom and she said it was fine"

Santana helped me up and we went to find my mom. When we got to the office she was waiting there ran over to me and said

"Quinnie, what happened?"

She ruffled her hands through my hair as I said,

"I fell off of the slide"

I was crying again now, I couldn't help it, the splitting pain wouldn't stop, and I was really worried

"Your teacher told me that she thought you had broken it can you move it?"

She said looking very concerned I replied,

"Not really, Santana tried to move it gently very slowly so it wouldn't hurt but it still did"

She took me and Santana out to the car and we drove off to the hospital. When we were in the car, I said to Santana, I feel really sick, the pain coming from my arm was making me dizzy and I felt really nauseous, Santana grabbed a bucket from the boot of the car, the boot didn't have its usual cover over it so you were able to get to the stuff in it, the bucket must have been left their from our trip to the beach a few weeks before, I wasn't actually sick on the way there which was good, but I still felt awful. We got there quite quickly and we rushed in to see a doctor, they sat me down on a bed and examined my arm, I wasn't really sure what they were doing or going to do, I was only 7 and hadn't had any experience with something like this before, neither had my parents or friends, so I was none the wiser. The doctor said they needed to get an x-ray to see where it was broken they gave me a lolly to try and calm me down as I was panicking a lot, Santana sat next to me and pat me on the back gently, I rested my head on her shoulder. Then the doctor did the x-ray, it didn't take long at all and produced a blueish and white picture of the screen that was above my head, the doctor said that they were going to have to put a cast on it to heal it. I had seen one of these before and wasn't looking forward to it at all, even if it would make it heal, when Thomas broke his ankle the year before he had to have a cast on it, it was big and white and everyone wrote on it, I really hoped it wouldn't hurt putting it on because I didn't want it to hurt any more than it had already. As they put it on Santana squeezed my other hand to comfort me as my mum stood beside me and patted my back, I could hear the bones rubbing together it was not a nice sound at all, I suddenly felt really sick, and faint, I said quickly

"Someone pass me that bucket"

Santana picked up the bucket from the car which was currently on the floor below the bed in case I needed it, as soon as it was in front of me, I chucked up the whole contents of my stomach it felt like, it was so disgusting. I tried not to look because usually vomit makes me pass out and I didn't want that to happen right now, because that would just make everything worse, but the smell of the vomit and the sound of the bones was just too much, so I passed out. A few seconds later I heard Santana saying,

"Quinn, Quinn are you ok? Mrs Fabray, I think Quinn's passed out"

I then heard shuffling feet and my mom's voice

"Quinnie, Quinnie are you okay?"

She put her hand on my forehead and said

"She's burning up"

The doctor came back over and said

"Don't worry, its probably just shock, has she ever passed out from shock before?"

I hadn't passed out from shock but vomit did make me pass out, it was just so horrible, and it looked disgusting, and the smell…im not even gonna start. My mom said

"No, but she has passed out before when she was sick"

I opened my eyes they had finished putting the cast on my arm, it was all giant and white and puffy. I would have found this hilariously funny if I wasn't so depressed having a giant white puffy thing on my arm. We went back home, I had my arm in a sling so it was easier to handle it, Santana stayed the night and we went up to my room, she said

"Why don't we play dress up?"

I wasn't really in the mood I just felt like talking or watching TV but I didn't want her to leave me, as she was my best friend.

She was always there to support me and I was always there to support her when we where 10, and my Nan had died, I had cried for an hour before I picked up the phone and stuttered

"S-S-Santana, are y-you there"

She picked up straight away and said, sounding very concerned, she could always tell when I was upset, even if we were just talking over the phone

"Quinn? Quinn what's up? You sound like you have been crying, what happened? And then she said, I wont waste time asking if your still upset, don't worry I will be round in less than a second"

She hung up straight away and she was right, in less than a second she was knocking on my door. I ran down stairs and opened the door, my face was red and I had tears coating my face, my cardigan was all wet where I had been wiping my eyes with it and there where tear drops on my sky blue dress. Santana was standing there in her pyjama top with some jeans that she has obviously just put on, without a second hesitation, before she said a single word; she gave me a massive hug,

"I'm sorry, if I get your shoulder all wet"

I said as I laid my head on her shoulder, she patted my back and said

"Don't worry about it, im here for you Quinn"

She went into my mini fridge in my room and got out the a tub of ice cream and some coke, she said

"Here we go some feel good food, this should do the trick"

She turned on my TV and put on a movie and then she took my hand and comforted me again,

"We can get through this, no matter how long it takes, I will be with you every step of the way"

I smiled at her as we started on the ice cream and the coke together.

When we were 12 Santana was getting bullied by these boys in the year above, she was really really upset, as they kept saying that as her parents were divorced that they didn't love each other and soon they wouldn't love her, they always called her names and that really hurt her, one day one of the boys threatened to beat her up, she came to me crying, I said

"Santana, what's up?"

And I gave her a hug to comfort her, she said

"t-t-those boys, t-they said they were going to beat me up, I-I haven't done anything to them"

And she put her head on my lap and continued to cry I said to her, I patted her head gently and said

"we need to tell a teacher, they have gone to far now"

But then Santana backed quickly away from me and started shaking her head

"If I tell then they said they would smash my face in, I don't want that to happen, help me Quinn"

She said but she could barely talk because she was so scared and she was crying just then one of the boys walked past and said

"Oh, look, there's a baby there crying, boo hoo shall I call mummy to come give you a kiss better"

That was it, I wasn't going to let them do that to my best friend anymore, so I stood up and I shouted

"Shut it"

He came really close to me, so it felt kinda awkward; he had an angry glare on his face as he said

"Ooh im _so_ scared"

I backed away from him as I was beginning to get scared, but I wanted to stand up for Santana, and I didn't want to be known as a wimp, my partially good reputation would of gone straight to sub-zero and that wouldn't of been good at all so I said

"Well you should be, she hasn't done anything to you, so just back off ok, and we are going to tell a teacher of you, but we don't care what you think of that because your just childish and immature, so if I was you I would just walk away now while you have the chance"

He then took me by my shoulders and shook me slightly, he said

"So the blondie has a big mouth now does she, she thinks that she is all that"

"No actually you are describing yourself, just walk away or we will"

He just stood there, so Santana and me just walked off and left him to get on with it. Santana smiled at me and said

"Thanks Quinn, you are the bestest friend ever, I never knew you could stand up for someone like that"

I didn't know I could either, but I was determined to stop him from bothering my best friend, so I did. I just smiled back at her knowing he wasn't gonna bother us again as we walked off to tell a teacher.

But now we are both 16 and we haven't spoken in 3 years, well she has sent the occasional insult my way but nothing else, ever since I got pregnant with Puck's baby she has decided that she hates me, she used to go out with Puck in freshman year and halfway through this year but then she dumped him for some stupid reason, I don't know what, but that's what I gather, it was then that me and Puck did it but I wish we never had because then I wouldn't be looking down at me swollen belly at this point in time, I could feel her kicking

"I know you want to come out, but its not time yet im afraid"

I'm so glad its not time yet, but I will be glad when its over, apparently according to Rachel Berry, but im not sure if I should believe her but anyway, she said that when I wasn't at glee club a few weeks ago because I had a doctors appointment, and I wasn't really in the mood for going anyway because I didn't really feel accepted there at the time, Brittany apparently said that

"She's probably down at the mall, looking for elastic waist pants"

And then Santana laughed her head off, its clear that she hates me.

I just wish we could be bffs again. Like it used to be. But she hates me now I think. Over nothing. Yesterday I had a slightly pain in my stomach, I didn't know what was going on, I hoped the baby wasn't coming. I was in the house alone as my parents were out, I needed someone to help me so I picked up my phone and texted her even though she hated me, I had tried Puck, Finn, Mercedes and got no reply from either of them, I was going to try Brittany but I didn't think she would have anymore idea than I did so I tried Santana, I said

"Please come to my house quickly, im I have pain in my stomach and I have no idea what to do, I need help, im in the house alone and I have tried everyone else and no one is in please Santana"

But I got no reply from her either. I thought that I would never be friends with her again, until the next day. She came up to me after 3 years of not speaking and said

"Quinn, im so sorry, I didn't come yesterday, I didn't get your text until this morning, are you okay? I felt so sorry for you when I got I was going to rush over but then I saw that the text was from yesterday, im so sorry, we haven't spoken in 3 years, I didn't mean any of the stuff that I said I was just upset about other things and I don't know why I took it out on you, can we be friends again?"

A tear slowly made its way down my cheek as I said

"Yes"

We hugged and then she looked down at my swollen belly and said

"Hi baby"

And rubbed her hand across it and then she said

"Quinn, it looks just like you haha"

And burst out laughing, then I started laughing and then we hugged again. I guess good friends really do last forever.


End file.
